


The Watchdog Army Files

by sky_maiden



Series: The WOY Chronicles [2]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: F/M, T because I’m paranoid, multiple OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_maiden/pseuds/sky_maiden
Summary: I decided to write a sequel.





	1. 2045: The Return

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a sequel.

It had been three years. Three years since the Watchdog civil war. Three years since Cornea's defeat.

Three years since the disbandment order against Haterʼs army on endangerment grounds.

The Galactic Council may have been able to shut down the Federation. However, the fighting spirit and friendship between itʼs members remained. Many Watchdogs stayed on the Skullship.

Their excuse was, "Itʼs my home. Iʼm not leaving it." The Council reluctantly agreed. It was obvious that they had intended to seize the 'propertyʼ as they now called it.

At the current point in time, the Watchdog population had risen. They were no longer banned from being an army in the Councilʼs eye. Ex-Lieutenant Nerve had jumped at the chance, and put in a formal request. He assured the Council that no Watchdogs would prove to be traitors. After what happened during the war, he would make sure of that. Astonishingly...

"Itʼs been approved Sir!"  
"Excellent! I knew I could count on you, Nerve!"  
"Thank you, Lord Hater! Now we can finally get back into the swing of things!"  
"I know. But there is a slight problem..."  
"Yes, Sir?"  
"Who will lead the army now? Peepers is gone, Eyela moved to Suburbon 7, Iris and Retina are travelling and Cornea is in prison."  
"Sir, I may be able to take the helm. I was Peepersʼ Lieutenant after all..."  
"Yes. You were." After giving it some thought, Hater made up his mind. "Very well. You can take over."  
Nerve nodded.  
"But remember, Iʼm afraid youʼll have nobody to help you."  
The new Commander gazed at the skeleton in shock, wondering what he meant. Then he remembered that the Lord was dying. Hater lay flat on his back in a sickbay bed, surrounded by machinery that kept him alive. Apparently Dominator, Haterʼs wife, had been taken by the same illness.  
Their only child of 14 years, a daughter by the name of Elise, had been taken in by Wander and Sylvia. She was being raised for the last few years of her teens alongside the couplesʼ son Sylvester.  
"I am nearing the end, Nerve. And I anxiously await the time at which I can join my wife and best friend once more..."  
"Sir. You canʼt leave. Not now at least. Your daughter..."  
"Is in the right hands. I am fully confident in their capability as parents. I am also fully confident in your capability as this Armyʼs new leader Nerve."  
Nerve could feel his tears pushing against his eyelid, begging to show themselves. He swiftly denied their request. He nodded slowly, before standing from his post by the ailing Lordʼs side.

Making his way to the recently built memorial room, he gazed along the rows of tombstoneʼs. This room was to celebrate the lives of those lost in the war. One in particular caught his eye. He made his way toward it. It was Commander Peepersʼ memorial. The replica of the late officer stood in a fighting stance, blaster at the ready in his right hand. Nerve sighed. "Peepers, if I can even be half the leader you were, Iʼll be proud."  
———  
"Iris! You wonʼt believe the message I just got!" "Yeah? What is it? And for the love of Grop bro, stop shouting."  
"Itʼs from Nerve! The Council approved the plans to reform the army!"  
"Thatʼs amazing! And because Iʼm so happy, Iʼll ignore that you were shouting. Youʼre literally right in front of me for Gropʼs sake..."  
Retina suddenly felt very guilty, "Sorry sis."  
"Itʼs okay Retina. Just donʼt do it again." Her brother nodded. "So. The army is back in action. Thatʼs amazing news. Whoʼs gonna lead it? Hater?"  
"Due to his disease being fatal, Lord Hater wonʼt be taking the lead this time. Nerve is taking over."  
"Wow. I donʼt blame Hater for trusting Nerve with the army. He was Daddyʼs Lieutenant."  
"Yeah. Dad didnʼt just choose any Watchdog to do that job. He had a habit of making the right choices in regards to the army."  
"I miss him, Retina."  
The male Watchdogʼs gaze darkened slightly, clouding with emotion. "I miss him too, sis."  
———  
Two years ago, she had moved to Surburbon 7. Her aim was to live a relatively normal life. Of course, her status as a widow had attracted much attention, especially as her husband had been Commander Peepers. She often visited her old home on the Skullship to escape from the public eye. And obviously, her friends and children visited her.

Sheʼd learnt about the armyʼs re-establishment from the Skullshipʼs Head of Security, Andy.  
"Andy, thatʼs amazing news!"  
"I know. But thereʼs something I think you ought to know."  
Eyela was curious. "Oh? What is that?"  
"Nerve is the Commander this time around. I hope thatʼs okay."  
"Of course!" There was a genuine tone in her voice that told Andy she was perfectly happy. But it was slightly laced with sadness. "Andy..." He glanced at the female. "Whatʼs happening with Lord Hater? Is he okay?" Andy decided it would be best if he told her, "Hater is on the verge of death. We donʼt know how much longer he has left."  
"I see."  
"Eyela, I realise this is a lot to ask, but could you come back to the ship? Iʼm sure everyone would be glad to see you again."  
"Of course. Iʼd be happy to return."  
"Thank you."  
———  
They arrived to a cacophony of chaos and panic. It became obvious to Eyela that the sudden change in leadership had taken its toll on the staff.

She became shocked when she heard Jim yell her name. "Eyela!"  
"Jim. How have you been?"  
"Iʼm fine thanks. Itʼs been a nightmare!"  
"How?"  
"Hater is taking his last breaths as we speak..."  
"What?! Take me to him!"  
Jim was happy to oblige. "Yes, ma'am! Itʼs great to have you back."

They rushed into Haterʼs room. Apparently, the doctors had decided it was best for him to be comfortable during his last moments. By his side were his daughter, Wander, Sylvia, Sylvester and Nerve.

"Eyela. Iʼm glad to have seen you before my time..." The skeletonʼs voice had become raspy. He no longer had a booming voice that expressed authority. Captain Tim had curled up at his side, providing extra comfort. The arachnomorph whimpered slightly. Tim knew what was coming. Hater curled his arm around his pet using the last of his strength.  
"Lord Hater. Itʼs good to see you again."  
"Itʼs good to see you too." His voice was raspier than usual. "But, soon Iʼll see Dom and Peepers again. And thatʼs all that matters to me now." "Youʼre right Sir. You deserve your peace. Say hi to them for us all..."  
"Iʼd never fail in that task."

Just then, Iris and Retina came running in.  
"Iris! Retina!"  
"Mum!" The siblings ran over to their mother and the three shared an embrace.  
A doctor cut in. "Sorry to break up the reunion, but itʼs almost time."  
"Go say goodbye to him. You wonʼt h%ve another chance."  
"Okay Mum." Iris acted cool and collected, but her sibling recognised her panic that was underneath.

Hater spoke to each and every one of them. "Elise. Your mother would be happy to see you in the right hands. Wander, Sylvia, Iʼm glad I accepted your friendship. And Sylvester should be proud to be your son."  
They barely caught the young boys reply, "I am."  
"Nerve, serve the army well as Peepers did. I know you can do it. Eyela, Iris and Retina, rest well. And if you can, stay here." His voice became weaker. "Goodbye. Iʼll miss each and every one of you. I trust that you all will complete wonderful lives. I know I had that kind of life. Goodbye."

They all heard the monitor flatline...


	2. 2046: The Redemption

"Lieutenants! Report to the bridge! I need your input on something!"  
"Yes Sir!" Said First Lieutenant Eyela, quickly turning to her Second Lieutenants, Iris and Retina, who just so happened to be her children. "Come on. We better go."

Her son and daughter nodded before following her to the bridge. They were running at their top speed, and reached the desired point within minutes.   
"Sir? What did you want our input on?"  
"A very sensitive topic. Especially for you three." He paused in nervousness. "It's Cornea." He admitted with a sigh. "He's come straight from prison. And it's not revenge he seeks." Again, he paused. "It's forgiveness."

As the senior officer predicted, the three Watchdogs before him looked surprised. Then Retina gained a look of disgust. "No way!"  
His sister immediately reproved his outburst. "Retina. Traitor or not, he's still our brother."  
"I know Iris. But he's the one responsible for hundreds of deaths. Including Dad. No way can I forgive him for that."  
"Retina. He's coming home." It took Eyela a while to realise that the last voice was hers.   
"But Mum..."  
"No buts. Give your brother a chance." She sighed. "28 years and I'm still mothering you three and settling fights... What would your dad say?"  
Retina sighed, voice suddenly heaving with emotion. "He'd tell us to get along."  
"Exactly. And we're not going to disappoint him now, right?"

Nerve stepped in. "Your mother is right. Give him a chance to redeem himself."  
"Okay." Agreed a reluctant Retina, still unsure. 

———

When Cornea arrived, he received hard, cold stares from some of the Watchdogs who recognised him. He sighed regretfully. Why did he have to change sides? None of this would have happened. 

Too bad he couldn't change anything. But there wasn't a day that went by where he wished he could. 

He was greeted by Nerve and his family. He was surprised at how similar Nerve looked to his father in the Commander's helmet. It was a sign, he thought, that Peeper's metaphorical spirit still lived within these walls, fuelling the determination of the soldiers and guiding Nerve throughout his leadership.

Cornea was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his mother speak. "How have you been keeping these past few years?"  
He looked thoughtful, then replied, "In prison, I guess." He sighed. "I'm sorry about everything I did. I hope you can forgive me eventually."  
Eyela replied evenly. "I can. But I can't speak for the others." 

Cornea looked downcast, but his sister cheered him up straight away. "You know something? Hater, Dominator and Dad were villains longer than you were. If people can accept them, they can accept you."  
"Yeah, but if there is a some divine being out there, He didn't forgive them. Don't mean to remind you, but all three are gone. And one of those is my fault."  
"Well, then maybe that divine being had a better plan for them. I know Hater achieved his purpose. He said so himself. And Dad and Dominator did all that they could within their power."

If Retina was honest, he was glad that his brother had returned. He supposed it brought some normality back into their lives. Even so, he was hesitant about speaking to his eldest sibling. 

"Hey. I forgive you."  
Cornea looked shocked. As if he had expected Retina to refuse giving him forgiveness and storm off. "Thanks bro." 

Retina then rushed forward toward his brother. It surprised everyone when they saw that Retina was hugging the former villain. They continued to look on as Cornea returned the gesture, the two brothers sharing their first hug in years. 

It was then that Cornea realised. It didn't matter how long it took for the rest of the army to forgive him. All that mattered was that he had been reunited with his family. 

And for now... that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual rules apply. I don't own the show or its characters. I do, however, own the following characters in this chapter: Nerve, Eyela, Cornea, Iris and Retina.


	3. 2047: The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No comment. Just see for yourselves.

7 years. It had, at this point, been 7 years to the date of Peepers' death. 

Every anniversary of said Commander's demise, the army gathered in groups of fifty or so by his memorial to remember. It was slow going, but efficient. 

The particular group currently stood in respectful silence contained Nerve, Eyela, Cornea, Iris, Retina, Andy and Jim. Wander, Sylvia, Sylvester and Elise had been in the previous group. 

Some case or a security issue must have been weighing heavily on Andy's mind, because right after they left the memorial floor, he yelled, "I've got it!"  
Everyone jumped, watching him as he sped towards the security office. 

Eyela and Nerve had glanced at each other in puzzlement. The entire group ran after him, curious as to what had caused such a speedy getaway. 

When they arrived at the office, it became apparent that not everyone could fit in the room. So after several glares from Nerve and Eyela, all of the Watchdogs who weren't in the Eyesore family left, looking rather anxious. 

"What is this about Andy?" Asked the apprehensive Nerve.  
"I know what happened... that day."  
"Andy, we all know what happened."  
"No. What really happened. The full story..."

They all gathered round as Andy began to recount that dreaded days events...

———

It had been several months since the mole incident. Commander Peepers made his way to the interrogation room, about to start talking to Steven. 

"Good work Steven. We've had everyone fooled. They have no idea what's really been going on behind the scenes."  
"You think they'll fall for it?"  
"Positive. They'll think I'm dead. I need to disappear for a while. Until the right time comes. Don't forget that the Doctors are in on this. They'll fabricate a post mortem. The only thing the 'assassins' shoot down will be a dummy. After the initial shot, I'll take its place for authenticity. Then when the medical workers cart me off, I'll make my getaway."  
"Questions though Sir. One, who else knows? And two, why are you doing this?"  
"Nerve knows. And I'm doing this because of someone from my past. Someone out for vengeance. I'm leaving everyone so they can all be safe. And I'm not referring to Cornea. Someone far more dangerous."  
"Who?"  
"Someone called... Hemlock."

———

They all stared at Andy in shock.  
Nerve started clapping. "Thank grop. I thought I'd have to keep this up forever."  
The expression that Eyela held was something no one could recognise. Shock? Relief? Anger? Happiness? "You mean to tell me..." Apparently it had been anger. She began to advance on Nerve. "that my husband has been alive all this time, and no one told me?!"

Nerve, as the only one who knew, took up the dreaded task of explanation. "Yes. I'm sorry Eyela. But the Commander was trying to protect you. All of you..." he motioned toward everyone in the room. "If Hemlock thought that Peepers was dead, they wouldn't be out for revenge. And you'd be safe. You didn't know so everyone could make it look real. So Hemlock would believe it. So they wouldn't go after his family, crew and friends."  
"I'd like to add something..." Cornea said sheepishly. Everyone, even Nerve, turned in shock. "My change in allegiance was part of the plan too. I knew about all this."  
Nerve was about to say something, but Cornea interrupted. "You didn't find it odd that I said that his 'assassination' was my idea? Even as a," he made quotation marks with his fingers, "'villain' I always kept my word. I would have thought that you would realise sooner, being the main confidante and all."  
"I don't believe I didn't realise."  
"Dad didn't tell anyone my betrayal was part of the plan for obvious reasons. The rest of the plan would have fallen apart."  
"I have several questions. First off, did the Council know? Second, where is Dad now? And three, who the Grop is Hemlock?!" Asked Retina. They just barely heard Eyela whisper, "Language."

It was Nerve who answered. "No. The Council knew nothing. And we don't know where he went, or who Hemlock is. He never told us."  
They all looked downcast. Iris broke the silence. "Hang on. Dad left me something strange in his 'will'. It was a storage disk."  
Retina spoke. "I remember that. Didn't it have a password that you couldn't crack?"  
"I believe I can now."

———

Iris made a dash for the computer. Thankfully, she still had the storage disk inserted. The password tab opened up. The hint read: 'An old enemy.'

Iris voiced what was on everyone's mind. "Hemlock. The password is Hemlock." She typed in the word. A whoop was given by all when the password gave access. 

A minefield of files emerged. They all groaned. Andy voiced his opinion. "Typical Peepers. Some are bound to be empty."  
"How do you know?" Asked Eyela.  
"I knew... I mean... know him better than you think. He wouldn't make it easy. Maybe if this Hemlock found out about this disk, they would find out about what really happened, and they'd go after Peepers while we'd be left in the dark."  
"I see." Said Iris, still at the computer. "I'll crack it. Just get me three gallons of coffee."  
Her mother stepped in. "Oh no you don't, Iris. I know you want to find your father but for the love of Grop, don't pull an all nighter. It's just what he would do. It'll still be here when we get back."

Iris caved in eventually, taking the storage disk with her for safekeeping. 

Eyela couldn't believe it. After all this time... 

Commander Peepers was alive and well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a whirlwind to write! I've had the idea that he was still alive for a while. I just didn't know how to put it in writing! And how to make it work. But it came to me eventually, and I'm happy it did, cause now this sequel can actually have a plot. 
> 
> Usual rules apply. I don't own the show or the canon characters. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. 2048: The Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemlock’s origins revealed in this chapter.

It had been a long and hard road to this point. The army had recently been told that their previous commander, Peepers, was still alive. Many questions so far, had been asked and answered. All but one. Where was he now? 

Peepers had left his daughter a storage disk, which contained a maze of both empty and real files. After some digging, Iris finally managed to find the right file. 

Her shout of, “Mum! I found it!” echoed throughout the ship. The watchdog in question ran toward the computer room, anxious to find the next piece of the puzzle. 

When she arrived, Iris was shifting in excitement. Rightly so. Until recently, everyone thought that Commander Peepers was dead. 

“Mum, I found out which planet Dad is on.”  
“That’s great!”  
“Unfortunately, it’s in another galaxy. It’ll take about 6 months to get there.”  
“I’ll tell Nerve. We can set a course now.” The mother looked thoughtful. “Did you find out anything about Hemlock?”  
“Only her background. Nothing about current activity.”  
“Let’s hear it then.”

“Princess Hemlock Nightshade is the elder twin sister of Queen Rosemary Nightshade of the Aconites.”  
“Elder? Then wouldn’t she be the Queen?”  
“That’s why she became evil. The council of their planet thought her unfit to rule, so Rosemary got the crown instead. Hemlock eventually got so jealous that she started a civil war, rallying her followers.” Iris hesitated before continuing. “Here’s where Dad fits into all this. The Watchdog Army was briefly involved in the conflict during this civil war due to our relationship with them. They’re currently protecting the remains of Vein. Remember when Dad left for a few months during the allegiance shift?” When her mother nodded, Iris continued. “That was to take the necessary troops into battle. When the war was won by the Queen’s forces, Dad was part of the jury that sentenced Hemlock to exile from their system.”  
“I had no idea.”  
“There’s more. Dad’s vote was the one that decided her fate.”

Eyela winced, the pieces falling into place. Hemlock was after revenge...

———

The daily rally...

“Well. What a story. Thanks for letting us know.” They both saluted. Nerve continued. “We’ll set a course for that planet straight away.”

Nerve addressed the audience. “Watchdogs. We have located Peepers. We hope to get there in the next few months.” They gave a cheer. The current leader held up his hand for silence. “However, we may run into Hemlock on the way. This is what she looks like.” He put up a picture of her. She was plant shaped, more like a fern than anything. Four green pinnas sat either side of her frond shaped head, her species version of hair. She had a heart shaped face that held a harsh pair of eyes and mouth. She wore a purple robe with a gold hem. Her devilish smile sent shivers down everyone’s spines.   
“Be on the lookout for her or her twin sister Rosemary.”

He put up a picture of the current Aconite Queen. She was identical to her sister, but her eyes and smile held the gentleness of a worthy ruler. 

“Despite their status as twins, I’m sure you’ll be able to tell them apart. Dismissed.”

As the Watchdogs exited, the Skullship turned toward its next destination, 6 months away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commander Peepers and the show are owned by Disney. 
> 
> Eyela, Nerve, Iris, Cornea, Retina, Rosemary, Hemlock and the Aconite race belong to me.


	5. 2049: The Common Enemy

“We’re here?”  
“Yes Sir. We’re approaching the planet as we speak.” Said the messenger.  
“Assemble a team of eight as a search party. The sooner we find him, the sooner we can get out before Hemlock finds us.” Nerve ordered the Watchdog in question. After the messenger gave a salute and turned to assemble a team, Nerve turned toward the eye shaped windows. After months of waiting, they had finally reached the place where Peepers had hidden after he had faked his death to protect them all.

Still, Nerve wondered if they had made a mistake by going to the planet to retrieve their previous commander. 

———

“Can you believe it, Syl?”  
“Not entirely. It’s hard to believe. After all this time, he’s still alive.”  
“What do you think his reaction will be?” Asked her nomadic husband.  
She replied hesitantly. “Well, I’m sure Peepers will be happy to see us. But I’m not sure if he’ll approve. The reason he faked all this in the first place was so he could protect us from Hemlock.”  
“I know Sylvia. But I can’t wait to see him.”

Just then, their son and adoptive daughter, Sylvester and Elise came in. Elise’s birth parents, Hater and Dominator, had died several years ago due to a mysterious illness. She was the same species as her mother, but white in colour like her father. 

Sylvester, a Zbornak with orange fur spoke steadily. “Mum, Dad. We’re here. Do you wanna join the search party?” When they didn’t answer he continued in a singsong voice, something he had picked up from his father. “Come on, there’s only two spaces left, so when it’s gone it’s gone.”

They nodded enthusiastically, following their son to the hanger. When they arrived, Nerve presided over the other six people: Eyela, Cornea, Iris, Retina, Andy and Jim. They swiftly joined their friends in the line. Nerve paced back and forth. “Remember, team. We’re getting Peepers back no matter what. Use force if necessary, but don’t harm him. And keep in mind, these may be our last few hours before Hemlock cracks the code, so be careful. You have your orders. Commence the mission.”

They did so, marching down the Skullship’s tongue. All of them, including Wander, carried a small blaster just in case. The team leader, Eyela, led them surely, referring to a holographic map when required. 

Whenever they heard a rustle in the bushes, as the planet held a great deal of woodland, they would stop. It never was Peepers, but once or twice the sound was indicative of the right size. 

Eventually, they had almost lost hope. But Andy saw something the others did not. A small figure in the tree tops caught his attention. He tapped the downcast Eyela on the shoulder, who turned and gasped. Whispering harshly, the female said, “Who are you?”

Dropping down from the trees was, not Peepers, as they had hoped, but...

“Westley!” Wander cried with glee. The small Watchdog gave a big grin. Like Peepers, he faked his death. Only Wander and Sylvia had known until now. When they last saw him, he had been traveling across the universe. He must have stopped here if he had been living here. And if he had been living here...

“Wander! Sylvia! Fancy meeting you here!” As he leapt up to embrace his friends, he also said, “I know why you’re here.”

A collective “You do?” rang out. He nodded steadily. “Yeah. Peepers told me everything when he met me here. He’ll be so happy to see you.”  
Eyela could barely contain her tears of joy. “You mean he’s really here?”  
“Yep. He’s here. I have to say, I was really touched. Him faking his death just to protect everyone. He sure has grown a lot.”

They all smiled knowingly. Westley continued, leading them through a trail. “We camped right through here.”  
As they entered a clearing, Westley yelled out, “I’m back!”  
“Thank grop. I was so worried about you. Hemlock is getting closer to finding out, I’m sure of it.”  
“Speaking of people finding out, look who discovered the secret.”

Peepers’ head poked round the corner in curiosity, and his eye widened when he saw who it was. “Is it really you?”  
The search party beamed. Peepers fully came round the corner. He was still wearing his uniform, but his gloves and helmet were gone. “Now get home before Hemlock arrives!” He said, slightly panicked.

Eyela gave her husband a puzzling look. She knew he would be hesitant about coming home, but she never expected this. “Peepers, calm down. Hemlock isn’t coming.” When he did so, she quickly hugged him, planting a brief kiss on his ‘cheek’. He took her by surprise when he took hold of her eyelids in his, the two sharing a kiss for the first time in years. They just barely caught the twin’s looks of disgust. Retina gave a joking gag. Wander and Sylvia gave each other loving looks of their own. Andy and Jim turned away uncomfortably whilst Westley just nodded in approval.  
They broke apart slowly with satisfaction. Eyela muttered, “That was worth the wait.”  
And Peepers replied, “Yeah. It was.” 

They continued to hug each other tightly until Wander seemingly came up from the floor between them, saying, “Okay lovebirds. Break it up. This was getting too sappy, even for me.”

Everyone present chuckled. Peepers suddenly turned toward them, starting to explain. “I’m sorry I did that. I understand if you’re mad...”  
He was interrupted by Eyela. “Mad? Why would we be mad? We’re just happy you’re okay. Thank you for protecting us for long enough so we could figure out who we’re up against.”  
Andy continued. “Yeah. Hemlock seems to be really dangerous.”

The next voice was one they didn’t recognise. But Peepers seemed to register it, pushing everyone else behind him. “Oh. I am little one. I am.”

Hemlock slid from the bushes, continuing her monologue. “Oh Peepers. You should have known better than trying to trick me like that. I know the way you tick better than you realise. I’ve had years to study you and the Watchdog race. I knew you weren’t really dead, I just had no idea where you had hidden yourself. Hence why I followed your friends here.”  
Peepers took her pause as his chance to reply, “You must have been really determined to get your revenge if you’ve waited this long.”

As the two enemies continued to converse harshly, Eyela brought out her blaster and communicator. She aimed to do something and then radio the ship to pick them up. 

Hemlock paused when she saw a flash of red and felt a harsh pain in her lower leg. She looked down to find that someone had shot their blaster at her. When she turned her attention back to where her enemies had been though, they were gone. She cursed. They had obviously run back to their ship. And she couldn’t run after them in her condition. She called for her minions to catch them. Smaller than her, but just as dangerous, a group of 10 Aconites rushed off to apprehend the 8 Watchdogs, Nomad and Zbornak.

Westley and Wander had taken up spaces on Sylvia’s back. Peepers had taken a large piece of bark from the camp, tying it to Sylvia’s tail, who didn’t mind in the slightest. Now, the Watchdogs sat on the repurposed tree bark as Sylvia pulled everyone away, reaching her top speed almost instantaneously. 

The Skullship was in sight when the Aconites sped toward them, weapons raised. They made a jump for those in the saddle, but were knocked back by Westley swinging a huge branch in their direction. They fell to the ground. 

Everyone gave a cheer as Sylvia slowed to a halt across the Skullship’s tongue, coming to a stop in the hanger. Nerve ran into the room, pushing up the lever for the hanger release in the process so that the mouth closed, denying access to the ship for the Aconites that were swarming the hull. 

The Watchdogs themselves surrounded the returning party. Some were crying, welcoming Peepers home. “Commander, you’re back!”  
“We’ve missed you Sir!”  
“You’re not gonna leave again are you?”

They were halted by Peepers holding up a hand. It felt right to be among them. “Calm down. I’m not going to leave any time soon. Grop, it’s good to be back.” He said, pulling on a pair of gloves he had stored away in one of his pockets as the army laughed at his comment. Nerve handed him back the helmet, and Peepers slid it over his own head. As an afterthought, the Commander added, “So, did anything happen when I was gone?”

Nerve hesitated before informing him about Lord Hater. 

As the Skullship sped back to it’s galaxy of origin, it was shook by Peepers’ yell of “WHAT?!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He’s home...
> 
> As always, I don’t own canon characters or the show. That right is Craig McCracken’s.


	6. 2050: The Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed update day. Hadn’t entirely finished this chapter...

Iris had come home late that night. She had her father to answer to. 

“And just where have you been young lady?” Peepers had asked.   
“Dad, I’m 32 years old. I can go where I want.”

Peepers sighed. Of course she chooses to be difficult at this age. “Not with Hemlock around. She’s an opportunist. She’ll take the next opening, and use it to turn the tables in her favour.”  
“Dad. Calm down. I didn’t exit the ship. I’ve been on board all this time.”  
Peepers gave another sigh, in relief this time. “Thank grop.”

Iris hesitated, wondering whether or not to tell him. She decided to tell him the truth. “Well, I met someone.”  
“Who?”  
She hesitated further. “Andy...”

———

“She’s what?!!” Came the voice of his extremely angry wife. Peepers knew she was a force to be reckoned with when she was mad. He tried to calm her down.   
“Eyela, calm down!”  
“Peepers! Our daughter has a boyfriend! I’m pretty sure calming down isn’t necessary.”  
“I know. I had the same reaction. But we need to let her spread her wings.”

Eyela merely gave him a hard, cold stare. Peepers backed away slightly, before saying, “Eyela, I’m not happy with this either, but she’s old enough to make her own decisions.” He sighed. “You know, this situation feels very familiar...”

Eyela smiled, knowing what he meant. Her parents hadn’t exactly approved of her relationship with Peepers initially, then they got to know him and actually liked him. They wouldn’t admit it, but Eyela could tell. If her parents accepted their relationship, why shouldn’t they accept Eyela’s relationship, especially as he was someone they already liked. 

“You’re right. I’m not happy about it, but it’s time she left the nest.”  
“Yeah. It is time. I trust Andy to take care of her.”  
“Me too honey. Me too...”

———

“You’re going out with Andy?” Cornea mirrored his sisters words.   
“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Retina asked.   
“It’s okay bros. Mum and Dad say it’s okay.”  
“Yeah, they may say it’s okay. But they’re still going to be protective of you. You know that right?”   
“Of course I know, lil bro.”

Cornea told his sister something important. “I know Dad probably already told you, but be careful. Hemlock has spies everywhere, and she’d know about this almost immediately. We don’t want you getting hurt...”

———

Meanwhile, on the rebel Aconite ship, Hemlock overheard the whole thing via a spy cam...  
“So. Peepers’ daughter is interested in someone. Who just happens to be their Head of Security. Well. I’ll just have to play matchmaker...”


	7. 2051: The Cure

Nerve was conversing with the head doctor. 

“How bad are they?”  
“It’s hard to tell Sir. All we know is that it’s the same thing that Dominator and Hater had.”  
“That’s bad.”  
“I know. We’ve made them as comfortable as possible.”  
“Let me know if there’s any change. I need to check how the kids are doing.”

Just then, a female voice drifted towards the two conversing Watchdogs. Iris. “We’re not kids anymore! We’re just 3 Watchdogs very worried about their parents.”

Nerve chuckled in embarrassment before turning back to the doctor. “I’ll check if there’s anything on it.” As he exited the medbay, he thought to himself, ‘Don’t die on us, we need you.’

———

Some time later, the conversation was being continued. “Upon closer analysis, we discovered that the illness is not natural. Those sores on their bodies are caused by nanobots.” Nerve sat up at this revelation. “Then that means...”  
The doctor nodded. “Yes. We suspect Hemlock has something to do with this. She’s the only person with a vendetta against us at this point in time. We’ll work around the clock Sir. Commander Peepers and Eyela will be back on their feet before you know it.”  
“That’s all I ask. Thank you.”  
The head doctor smiled, saying, “You’re welcome. And, Sir?”  
“Yes?”  
“Call me Stigma.”  
“Nice to meet you.”

Stigma saluted before continuing his work. 

Nerve gave a sigh before carrying on with his duties. This was going to be a long day. 

———

The Lieutenant was working on the reports that were usually reserved for Peepers when he had received the best news the army had had in a while. 

A knock on the door came right in the middle of his tedious task and, grateful for the distraction, he acknowledged it with an: “Enter.”

In came Andy, who seemed to be in high spirits. Nerve gave him a questioning look before the head of security admitted the truth behind his smile. 

“Great news from the infirmary Sir! Commander Peepers and Eyela have woken up!”  
Nerve barely held in a gasp. “That’s the best news I’ve heard all day. Any news on recovery?”  
“Only that they’re still working on a cure. Not that they’ll need it. The Commander is getting stronger even without the help of the doctors.”  
“And Eyela?” Asked the Lieutenant.  
“She’s improving too Sir.”  
“Good. At least we now know that it hasn’t affected them too badly.”  
“I do have a question though Sir.” Andy piped up, interrupting his train of thought.  
“Go ahead.” Nerve gave his permission.  
“Why did it kill Hater and Dominator, but the Commander and Eyela are still alive? Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad it didn’t get that bad, but...”  
“I certainly see your point Andy.” Nerve sighed. “Actually there is a reason. We have reason to believe that the illness is controlled by nanobots designed by Hemlock and her forces.”  
“But then why wouldn’t the Commander be the one to die to this? Hemlock had no quarrel with Lord Hater or Dominator.”  
“Maybe, but it was probably still in the testing stages back then. She was most likely seeing what it’s limits were.”  
“That sounds reasonable.” Andy looked thoughtful. “Actually, now that you mention it, robotic parts were found during the post mortem, but no one thought anything of it.”  
“That’s interesting. Well, I’ll visit the infirmary once I’ve finished this.”  
“Okay. Good luck with that!” Andy quipped as he made his exit, gaining an affectionate eye roll from Nerve. 

———

“So Sir, how are you feeling?”  
“A little tired. And slightly better than when this thing struck, but I’m fine.” As an afterthought, the bed bound officer added, “When can I get out of here?”  
Eyela gave a teasing tut from beside her husband, “Not anytime soon. We both need to rest. You know that.”  
“You’re correct that I am well aware of that, but...”  
“Sir. No buts.”  
Peepers groaned. “Fine. Just let me know if you need help with something.”  
Nerve chuckled. “Sir, I was running this army for 9 years while you were gone. Pretty sure I can handle a smaller space of time.”  
Eyela playfully rolled her eyes at the two bantering before yawning and falling asleep again. Stigma approached, telling Nerve that there had been enough excitement for the day, which was a statement that Peepers objected heavily to as the Lieutenant was forced out. 

Nerve merely shrugged and went on his way. Entering the Commander’s office once more, he pulled up the chair to the desk, sitting down to FINALLY finish those reports. 

One report he read stated the conditions of Vein, another the outcomes of both Rosemary and Hemlock’s regimes. Yet another still detailed the results of a recent experiment. He read it through thoroughly, as such subjects were of great interest to him. He sighed. He’d been around the Commander too much. The results of the experiment, written in bold black ink across the page, suggested the answer to their problem. 

Highly advanced robots could be destroyed if exposed to extreme high pitched sounds. Everything clicked into place. If high pitch noises could destroy robots, then why couldn’t they do that with the disease causing nanobots. 

Yelling “Eureka!” and jumping out the chair in triumph, the officer sped toward the lab, eager to test his theory. 

———

Three days later, and life had returned to normal. The cure had been found, and Peepers and Eyela were back on their feet. Though both were glad to have the chance to see the next dawn, Nerve feared he wouldn’t be so lucky. Following his discovery, he had neglected the paperwork, files and reports. Beads of sweat ran down his eye as Commander Peepers opened the door to his office, only to find the mountain of paperwork that awaited him. 

Saying that he was unimpressed was a huge understatement...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’m late. Don’t look at me like that. I’ve been abroad and resting from said trip abroad. 
> 
> Thought I should let you know that the chapters are getting longer and more ‘complex’, so they take longer to write than they usually do. Therefore, chapters will now be two weeks apart. Anywho...
> 
> Canon characters do NOT belong to me.


	8. 2052: The Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Long lost family members ahead!

Andy sighed. “It’s good to be home.”  
Westley came up beside him. “I’ll say.”   
The two were interrupted by Eyela, who had pushed past the mass of soldiers to see what all the fuss was about. “Come on you two. I know. We’ve all missed this planet. But we need to get started on the docking process. We wouldn’t want to crash, would we?”  
Sylvia joined the group that was forming. “It’s not the crash that gets these people worried, Eyela.” She paused, shuddering slightly. “It’s the tidal rage of fury that follows should everyone survive.” 

The Zbornak, the whole army could agree, was correct about being fearful of the pent up fury housed within their Commander. Peepers was practically a timebomb of rage that could explode at the slightest agitation. Oh, how they all feared his temper. 

The stress of being the only leader had quickly taken its toll, and now it was like Peepers was being eaten alive. He needed a vacation, and everyone knew it. They wouldn’t tell him that, though. 

Thankfully, this visit to their home planet of Vein would hopefully serve as just that. 

Finishing her reminiscing of the planet and it’s unfortunate destruction at the hands of Lord Dominator, Eyela was quick to bark orders. “Okay, let’s get this ship safely docked. Then we can check out the planet. Okay?”

Everyone around her nodded, and all sped to their stations as the ship came into land. The engines gave a low whine as the Skullship touched the ground, spluttering slightly against the planets atmosphere. Eyela sighed. Either this ship needed an excessive amount of repairs, or they needed to invest in a new ship. It’s condition seemed to deteriorate all the time. 

Unfurling the familiar tongue was not as easy as it usually was. The mouth opened as usual, but the tongue’s mechanisms creaked and groaned as said tongue met the ground. 

When the metal finally stopped sounding like it would fall apart, the Commander entered the ship’s loading bay. The entire army stood to attention, to which he said, “As you were.” 

They all turned back to their posts as Peepers made his way towards Eyela. “Looks like we need to sort out the ship.” He explained as he made his way toward her. “It doesn’t seem stable.”  
“I know.” She looked slightly mournful. “It’s had a good run, but all good things must come to an end.”  
“This ship is practically all we’ve known these past few years.” He sighed. “Whatever we decide is going to be hard.”

Eyela nodded regretfully. Maybe it was time to get a new ship, but that wasn’t what their focus should be on. She recalled the conversation she and Peepers had with their children the other day. 

———

“So, you guys excited to see all the sights Vein has to offer?”

Retina was practically bouncing in his seat. “Yeah! We’ve never been!”  
“Hard to believe we’ve never seen it. This is our species’ home planet for Grop’s sake.” Iris said thoughtfully. 

Cornea, unlike his younger siblings, was quiet. Eyela was quick to notice this. “Cornea, are you okay?”  
“Yeah. It’s just,” He took a deep breath. “When Dominator destroyed Vein, did you two ever wonder you would see the planet again?”  
Peepers kneeled down to his son’s eye level, as all the siblings were sitting down on their parents’ bed. “Well, we did have concerns at first. But when the galaxy began to regrow, we didn’t have any doubts. We knew we’d see it again.” The father took a deep breath, “But that’s not why you’re worried.”

Cornea was about to ask his father how he knew, but the question was being answered. “Cornea, I know you better than you realise. Me and your mother both do. We were the ones who raised you. Point is, you don’t have to worry about your status as a ‘war criminal’. The population all know the truth about what happened back then.” The younger Watchdog smiled slightly at his father’s explanation. What Peepers said next had everyone laughing. “And if anyone tries to persecute you, they’ll get on a first name basis with my blaster.”  
“Thanks Dad.”

———

About a quarter of the troops exited the ship whilst the remainder of the personnel, including Nerve, stayed on board. 

The majority of the crew headed to explore the recently rebuilt capital city of Sclera, with strict instructions to be home by 10 that night. 

By said curfew, the Watchdogs who had been in that group had collected souvenirs, visited their families and seen everything that had changed on the planet. Nothing much to speak of, but the changes weren’t exactly subtle...

The Eyesore family was heading back to the ship when Retina bumped into a couple with a young Watchpup of about ten years. They looked... familiar somehow, but the three siblings couldn’t place where they’d seen them before. It was their father’s words that had them remembering. 

“Ciliary? Is that you?”  
“Peepers?” Said the female Watchdog. It was that confirmation of names that told the Eyesore siblings who these people were. Their Aunt Ciliary (their father’s younger sister) and their Uncle John. After suppressing the urge to eyepalm, they listened into the conversation. 

“So. How’s life on the Skullship?”  
“It’s fine. Ships falling apart though. How’re things going with you?”  
“Could be better. We just found out that Mum and Dad are still stuck on their refugee planet. It’s been years since the rebuild was completed, but not everyone has been rehoused.”

At the look of concern Peepers gave her, Ciliary quickly added, “They’re perfectly safe. Don’t worry. They just can’t get home. We have offered them to live with us, but they have no transport off the planet.”

The commander looked deep in thought till he said, “I could pick them up and drop them back here.”  
John piped up. “You could? That would be great.”  
“It would mean me leaving the Skullship for a while though. Our parents said something about being beyond our galaxy. I can always find out the planet in the Veinian archives.”

They said goodbye to each other with regret and went their separate ways. Eyela gave her husband a teasing look. “So... you’re leaving again, are you?”  
Peepers gave his wife an equally teasing pout. “It’s not for long. I’ll only be gone for a few weeks.”  
“I’ll miss you. We all will.”  
“I’ll miss you guys too. And as much as I trust you all to stay out of trouble, I can’t help but feel Hemlock will cause said trouble...”


	9. 2053: The Trigger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have, yet again, an example of a messed up update schedule. Hope you enjoy it anyway...

They say that silence is golden. But when you’re against someone, silence from the opposite side is suspicious. 

And considering Queen Rosemary’s enemy was her twin sister, whom she knew inside and out, the suspicion was far greater than usual.

Rosemary, or just Rosa as she was known by her people, was a fair monarch, and an even fairer friend and colleague. Kind, but still harsh when needed, the Aconite Queen had proven to be the right choice to run the kingdom. 

It was the faith that her citizens had in her that caused her to make judgement calls based on their needs. And right this moment, they needed to do something against Hemlock. 

Said rebel had recently made a bold decision to attack one of Rosemary’s military bases on the planet Ziziks. 

The Queen knew there was no other option now, but to fight. This was war...

———

“Commander Peepers. Glad you could make it.” The Queen began.  
The Watchdog replied slowly. Rosemary knew he wasn’t getting any younger, but he sounded so much older, even with his nasally voice still ringing clear. “I’m glad to be here. Nothing much has been happening on our front. How are things here?”  
“Hemlock attacked one of our Ziziks bases the other day.” She paused before continuing, “I’ve decided to officially declare war. This can’t go on much longer.”  
The Commander nodded before making his statement. “I agree this can’t continue, but are you sure war is a good idea?” Under his breath, he muttered, “I leave for a few months...”  
This addition went unnoticed as Rosemary said her peace.  
“I know it isn’t the best option, but it’s the only one we have. She won’t listen to reason. She never did.”

“I assure you that you will have the Hater Federation’s full support. On two conditions...”  
Rosemary was curious, “Yes, Commander?”  
“You ensure that all innocent civilians are kept out of it. And that all combatants are not forced to fight.” His demands were spoken with the authority that would tell anyone who he was, and how deserving he was of his role. He had the aura of a true leader. He always had...  
The Queen smiled, and with a way of speaking that was equal to that of Peepers’ authoritative tone, she replied, “But of course. You have my word.” They sealed the agreement with a handshake...

———

The announcement had rung out across the entire planet. They were at war. And their opponents had been listening intently from afar. 

“So. It’s serious now.”  
“Yes, Hemlock.”  
“That’s Madam Hemlock to you!” She yelled at one of her attendants, who made a scared and shaky salute.  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
The woman in question snarled. “Be gone from my sight.” The attendant did so. “So. They flinched first. But who will be the first to attack?” She chuckled evilly...


End file.
